The New Reign
by Mosspath from WindClan
Summary: Sequel to Cherrybrook's Tale; Mallowstar is reaching the end of his 9th life and a new leader takes hold. All seems peaceful enough until a troubling prophecy will shape the Clan's future to a different course...
1. Allegiances

Allegiances:

RiverClan:

**Leader:**

Grassstar-brown tom with white-tipped tail and green eyes; Dawncreek's sister (9 lives left)

**Deputy:**

Lakeblaze-shiny black tom with green eyes; Ambereyes's mate

**Medicine Cat:**

Copperclaw-shiny, dark brown she-cat; Ambereyes's daughter  
Apprentice, Brightmist(golden she-cat with blue eyes; daughter to Creekwish and Boulderstorm)

**Warriors:**

Blizzardmask-silver-and-black tom with ice-blue eyes; Creekwish's former mate

Cherrybrook-reddish she-cat with baby blue eyes; Blizzardmask's mate

Boulderstorm-gray tom with amber eyes; Blizzardmask's littermate

Feathernose-ginger tom with a bushy tail and blue eyes; Dawncreek's mate

Leopardshadow-smoky black tom with amber eyes; Copperclaw's littermate

Dawncreek-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes; Mallowstar's daughter

Grasswhisker-brown tom with white-tipped tail and green eyes; Dawncreek's sister

Ambereyes-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Willowwhisper-dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes; Leopardshadow's mate

Ashcloud-dark gray tabby tom with wide yellow eyes; Sunnydapple's son

Iceflower-blueish she-cat with dark blue eyes; Lakeblaze's daughter

Larchface-light gray tom with streaks of brown on his face; amber eyes, Iceflower's brother

Heatherbreeze-black she-cat with amber eyes, orange ringlets on tail and legs; Grasswhisker's mate as well as Leopardshadow's daughter

Shrewfang-brown tabby tom with black stripes and azure eyes; Creekwish's daughter

Silverfire-shiny silver she-cat with green eyes; Brightmist's littermate

Duskfall-blue-black tom with amber eyes; Silverfire's brother

Runninglegs-dusky brown tom with yellow eyes; Blizzardmask's and Cherrybrook's son

Shimmertail-silky white she-cat with amber eyes; sister of Darkblaze

Darkblaze-black she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes; Runninglegs's littermate

**Queens:**

Dawncreek-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes; Mallowstar's daughter and mother of Feathernose's kits: Tumblekit(brown tom with faint gold stripes; green eyes) and Plumkit(soft gray she-kit with strange blue eyes)

Creekwish-brown tabby she-cat with plumed tail and blue eyes; Boulderstorm's mate

**Elders:**

Morningtail-smoky black she-cat; Lakeblaze's littermate

Sunnydapple-yellow she-cat with green eyes

Berrywillow-cream-colored she-cat

Quailflight-brown she-cat with white paws and belly; green eyes

ThunderClan

Acornstar-white tom with brown patches

Brindlespring-dusky brown she-cat with yellow eyes  
Apprentice, Logpaw

Moonshine-black-and-silver she-cat  
Apprentice, Deadleaf(pale white tom)

Smallfur-small tortoiseshell she-cat  
Vixenheart-dark ginger she-cat with a thick tail and green eyes  
Apprentice, Sloepaw  
Beetleshine-light brown tom  
Mintshine-pale gray she-cat with almost-white stripes and blue eyes  
Prickleheart-yellow-green tom with blue eyes  
Heronflight-ginger tom with blue eyes  
Brackenleaf-white-and-tortoiseshell tom  
Bluesayer-white-and-tortoiseshell she-cat; Squirrelspring's mate  
Sloepaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes; Bluesayer's kit  
Logpaw-gray-brown tom with green eyes; Sloepaw's brother

ELDERS:  
Volenose-dark brown tom  
Vinestalker-tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes  
Jayleaf-blue-gray tom  
Eaglewing-brown tom with white legs  
Squirrelspring-tom

WindClan:

Swiftstar-cream-colored tom with amber eyes

Birdleap-tortoiseshell she-cat

Adderflight-black tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Honeywillow(small cream-colored she-cat with golden eyes)

Seedspots-white-and-gray she-cat; Gorsewind's mate  
Gorsewind-cream-colored tabby tom with black stripes; Daisyleaf's sister  
Daisyleaf-silver she-cat  
Silverfoot-tabby she-cat with silver paws; Gorsewind's mother  
Patchfur-tortoiseshell she-cat  
Mothcatcher-pale yellow tom with green eyes  
Spottedbreath-brown she-cat with white paws and a quiet voice  
Antstep-small black tom; son of Seedspots  
Dapplewing-white she-cat with black stripes and spots; Antstep's littermate

ELDERS:  
Tinytail-mottled gray she-cat with skinny tail  
Beechpelt-brown tom with darker stripes  
Hailbreeze-black tom with white splashes

ShadowClan:

Whiskerstar-elderly black she-cat with white muzzle and green eyes

Frostfall-silver she-cat with blue eyes

Birchears-white tom with brown ears and green eyes  
Apprentice, Fallenpaw(cream-colored she-cat; daughter of Lightningflight and Lichentail)

Lightningflight-cream-colored tom with black paws  
Brightflower-gray she-cat with yellow flecks; Jaytalon's mate  
Jaytalon-silver tabby tom  
Apprentice, Firepaw  
Flyfoot-black she-cat with gray paws and yellow eyes  
Apprentice, Molepaw  
Darkcloud-pale black she-cat with amber eyes  
Lichentail-mottled brown she-cat; Lightningflight's mate  
Ryefeather-yellow tom with blue eyes  
Sedgeleaf-dark gray she-cat  
Firepaw-bright ginger she-cat with ice-blue eyes; Fallenpaw's sibling  
Molepaw-white tom with ginger spots; Brightflower's son

ELDERS:  
Palelight-pale white tom  
Pinebranch-brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Owlwing-dusky brown she-cat


	2. Prologue

"How is Mallowstar doing Copperclaw?" A brown tom asked, his green eyes troubled. The shiny dark brown she-cat set her bundle of herbs down so she could reply.

"Not well I'm afraid Grasswhisker."

"What should I tell Dawncreek?" Grasswhisker replied anxiously, his white-tipped tail twitching with worry for his littermate.

"Don't tell her anything; her kits could come any moment and she needs to relax. I've sent Brightpaw to look after Dawncreek; just make sure Feathernose doesn't worry Dawncreek all right?" Grasswhisker nodded solemnly as the medicine cat padded off to the leader's den. A black she-cat with orange ringlets around her legs and tail silently padded over and brushed her muzzle against Grasswhisker's.

"He'll be fine." She purred softly. Grasswhisker shook his head.

"How do you know Heatherbreeze? It's his last life!" Heatherbreeze gazed back, her amber eyes shadowed.

"Keep it down!" A voice from the shadows hissed. Both young cats whirled around to see one of the Clan elders glaring at them. "Berrywillow is troubled enough without you spreading the news around. By now all of ThunderClan probably knows that Mallowstar has greencough!" Heatherbreeze dipped her head.

"I'm sorry, Sunnydapple."

"Good." The yellow she-cat sniffed. "Now make yourselves useful by going on a hunting patrol or somethin'!" Grasswhisker's green eyes flashed angrily, but Sunnydapple had already turned and lumbered back towards the elders' den to check on her denmate. Heatherbreeze waited until Sunnydapple was out of earshot to continue the conversation.

"Come on, Grasswhisker; hunting will do you good. You've been worrying a lot lately." Grasswhisker scowled.

"What do you expect? My father is dying, I have to watch my mother grow old as an elder and my sister is on the verge of delivering kits in _leaf-bare_!" Heatherbreeze flinched as her mate went on. "And now I found out that you're _unable to have kits_." The black-and-orange she-cat stared at the ground unable to meet Grasswhisker's eyes.

"We're all alive though, Grasswhisker." Heatherbreeze whispered, deciding not to comment on Mallowstar's current state. "And we'll all go to StarClan." Grasswhisker stared back blankly

"Grasswhisker!" The brown tom glanced over to see Brightpaw hurrying over, her blue eyes so wide he could see the white rims. "Dawncreek's in labor!"

"Wh-what?" He gasped.

"I _mean_ the kits are coming!" The apprentice medicine cat practically screamed. "You have to come to the nursery!"

"Okay." Grasswhisker said, his throat dry. The golden she-cat bounded over to the nursery and Grasswhisker was about to follow when Copperclaw hurried over.

"It's time, Grasswhisker. You have to say good-bye."

"But what about Dawncreek?" Grasswhisker glanced between the nursery and his father's den. Heatherbreeze laid her tail reassuringly on his back.

"I'll help Dawncreek." She told him. "Go say good-bye." Grasswhisker shot her a grateful look before running past Copperclaw into Mallowstar's den. Berrywillow and Lakeblaze were both there.

"Grasswhisker?" Mallowstar rasped. "Is-are you there?"

"Yes." Grasswhisker choked back a cry when he saw how frail the brown-flecked tom looked.

"Lakeblaze and I-" Mallowstar paused to cough and Berrywillow let out a wail and buried her head in his fur. "Lakeblaze and I have talked it over." Mallowstar rasped on. "We have decided he is too old to be leader for eight more lifetimes; RiverClan needs a strong, young leader." Grasswhisker flattened his ears warily as Mallowstar paused once more to sneeze. "I have had a sign; Grasswhisker, _you_ are that leader."

"_What_?" Grasswhisker burst out. "But-But-"

"I dreamt I was sitting on a riverbank." Mallowstar swept on as if Grasswhisker had not spoken. "And there were kits wandering too close to the water. Out of nowhere a cat that looked just like you-brown fur and green eyes-came and rescued the kit just before it fell in. A whole group of cats was nearby and the cat led them to a safe haven. Grasswhisker, this was a sign; you must be leader."

"But I-I've never had an apprentice." Grasswhisker protested as Mallowstar flew into a coughing fit. "I-that's against the warrior code!" Mallowstar went on coughing and Copperclaw hurried over and began to rub his chest. Slowly, the coughing died down. Grasswhisker felt limp with relief and waited for his father's response, but there was none. Turning around, the Clan's medicine cat met his gaze.

"He's dead."

"But I _can't_ be leader!" Grasswhisker yowled. "He-he must have been mistaken!" Copperclaw shook her head so Grasswhisker turned desperately to Lakeblaze. "You're the deputy! You are next in line; Mallowstar didn't make me deputy, so I can't be leader!" Lakeblaze blinked calmly.

"Grasswhisker, your father's dying wish was for you to be leader. Would you really refuse that?" Grasswhisker bowed his head ruefully.

"If StarClan sent Mallowstar the dream then it was a sign that you're the rightful leader." Copperclaw added. "Now rest up."

"What?" Grasswhisker looked up, surprise flaring in his green eyes.

"Mouse-brain! We have to go to the Moonstone to get you your nine lives." Grasswhisker frowned.

"Oh yeah. I guess I forgot."

"Well don't forget that you can't eat." Copperclaw told him. She crossed the den to lay her tail on his shoulder. "Why don't you take Berrywillow to check on Dawncreek?" She said in a lower voice so as not to disturb the grieving elder. "I have to prepare Mallowstar's body." Grasswhisker nodded bleakly and walked over to his mother. The cream-colored she-cat was wailing softly.

"Berrywillow." He said. "Don't you want to check on Dawncreek?" Berrywillow stared at Grasswhisker, as if looking through him.

"Dawncreek?" She echoed absent-mindedly.

"Yes, Dawncreek; your daughter?" When Berrywillow continued to stare blankly, Grasswhisker added, "She's delivering kits, remember?" Berrywillow shook herself.

"That's right." She replied, her voice so low it was almost a whisper. "Dawncreek!" She yowled and bounded out of the den. Grasswhisker stared after her, not knowing what to do.

"Go on, Grasswhisker." Lakeblaze mewed on his way past. Grasswhisker nodded and hurried after the elder. Berrywillow had slipped inside the nursery to see Dawncreek while Feathernose paced outside, a scowl on his face.

"Are Heatherbreeze and Brightpaw inside?" Grasswhisker asked. Feathernose blinked and then nodded.

"They _say_ she's been doing well." Grasswhisker pricked his ears.

"I don't hear yowling." He pointed out. Feathernose shrugged.

"I hope that doesn't mean she's too weak." Grasswhisker felt a shiver at the ginger tom's foreboding words.

"Don't be such a pessimist, Feathernose!" The toms jumped as Heatherbreeze padded out, her fur ruffled but her amber eyes shining. "Congratulations." She purred. "A tom and a she-kit." Feathernose purred and shoved Heatherbreeze aside so he could see his newborn children. Heatherbreeze padded over to Grasswhisker and brushed her muzzle against his. "Aren't you going to see them?"

"Later." Grasswhisker answered. He paused, not knowing whether or not he should tell her. "I-I-I Mallowstar appointed...he had this dream...and now I'm going to the Moonstone to get my nine lives." Heatherbreeze's ears were laid back in shock and she stared. Sighing, Grasswhisker began to quietly explain the whole story.

Grasswhisker shivered as he stared into Mothermouth.

"It's so dark." He breathed.

"Come on already!" Copperclaw, Grasswhisker's littermate, was bounding eagerly towards the dark cave. Grasswhisker hurried after Copperclaw. Once engulfed by the darkness, the brown-and-white tom was struggling not to panic. Copperclaw's scent was just ahead and the RiverClan tom clung to it. After what seemed like _moons_, the two cats finally reached the Moonstone.

Grasswhisker was silenced by it's dazzling beauty.

"Go on." Copperclaw spoke just above a whisper. "Receive your nine lives...Grasswhisker." She spoke the name in a way that told Grasswhisker that they both knew this was the last time any living cat would address him by it. Grasswhisker nodded and settled down by the Moonstone. Delicately, he touched his muzzle to it and instantly took the field at Fourtrees.

"Welcome." Various meows melted into one. "Grasswhisker, it is time to receive your nine lives." A shiny black tom stepped away from the crowd and majestically bounded over. _Blackfeather!_

"With this life I give you loyalty; use it for your Clan so you may fight even when your own life is at risk." Blackfeather rested his muzzle on Grasswhisker's head and lightning shot through the RiverClan tom. He felt as though he would kill every enemy just for the sake of his Clan, throwing himself in the way of every blow that would land on a Clanmate. Willowstem passed Blackfeather and, without a word, rested her muzzle on Grasswhisker's head. When the mottled gray she-cat spoke, her words were that of a whisper.

"I give you a life of solemness. Know that there is a time to be silent and a time to speak up." The feeling was strange as the life was added on; Grasswhisker felt strangely calm and flowing like a creek. Willowstem swished her tail before bounding away, her eyes sparkling with some unsaid emotion.

"Grasswhisker, how you've grown!" A sleek silver she-cat announced, padding up; it was Dewpad. "And now you are ready to receive yet another life; this one will be for wisdom. It will work together with justice and solemness to teach you how to mediate conflicts." When receiving the life, Grasswhisker felt as though he was growing; both physically and mentally. As Dewpad left, Grasswhisker glanced around for the next cat, confused.

"Down 'ere!" A barely audible voice squeaked. Glancing down, Grasswhisker was stunned to see Jumpkit, Willowwhisper's miscarried kit. Grasswhisker bent down until his neck ached so the little she-kit could reach his head. Jumpkit balanced on her hind legs and placed her forepaws on Grasswhisker's ears as she pressed her muzzle to his head. "Um, I'm giving you a life for love; make sure you take care of _all_ your Clanmates!"

Grasswhisker had concentrated on how Jumpkit was stumbling over her words and how tiny she was, so he was unprepared for the lightning surge that went through him. The brown-and-white tom desperately tried to cling on, hoping it would be over. When it finally was, Jumpkit bounced away as if she hadn't felt the pain-she probably hadn't. The next cat to pad up was a tom, for a change; Mottlefur.

"Why, hello Grasswhisker!" Mottlefur wheezed. "I'm here to give you a life for patience!" _Are all nine lives ceremonies this informal_? Grasswhisker wondered as Mottlefur touched his muzzle on his head. Grasswhisker simply felt the life add on and felt as though he could have sat there forever. The brown tom wasn't sure how long it had been, but it hadn't seemed like long and he waited patiently for his sixth life.

"Grasswhisker, you won't remember me." A small silver she-cat with gently tapered ears said. "My name is Silverfur and I was an elder in RiverClan. I'm here to give you a life for change; don't be afraid of it, don't fight it. RiverClan is like the river, changing yet always flowing." Grasswhisker leaned forward eagerly to receive the life. It jolted him for tail to ears and he absorbed the feeling. Then, it changed again into a gently feeling like Heatherbreeze when she would lick his tail. Abruptly, it faded away and Silverfur bounded back into the ranks of StarClan.

"For your next three lives I give you," Grasswhisker swiveled around to stare owlishly at his father.

"Mallowstar!" He gasped. The brown-flecked tom twitched his ears.

"I give you," The leader repeated pointedly. "courage, stamina and leadership. Use them to led your Clan tirelessly." A bolt of energy sprang into Grasswhisker's body. He felt as though he could led his Clan-and all the other Clans-through any hardship and over hill and dale. Grasswhisker shivered as Mallowstar's touch left his body. "It is my pleasure to announce you as Grassstar, the new leader of RiverClan!"

"Grassstar! Grassstar! Grassstar!" The StarClan cats' chanting rang through Grassstar's ears and he never wanted it to end, yet it began to blur and the starry warriors dissolved as the new leader woke up.

"How'd it go?" Copperclaw wondered. Grassstar nodded.

"I got my nine lives and my name. Grassstar now stands before you." Copperclaw's eyes shone with happiness.

"That's wonderful, Grass_star_!" She purred. "Let's go tell the Clan!" Grassstar nodded; this would be the beginning of a new, peaceful reign.

Later that night, Grassstar went to sleep in his new den with Heatherbreeze at his side. The leader awoke in a dusty field.

"Hullo?" He called precariously. A she-cat emerged from some undergrowth and glanced around fearfully before rushing past, her tail between her legs. "Hey!" Grassstar called.

"She can't see or hear you, Grassstar." The brown-and-white leader whirled around to see Willowstem with her brow furrowed. "No cat in this dream except me can communicate with you. I'm here to tell you that this is what the Clans' future will be unless you stop it. If you aren't careful, the Clan will tumble into chaos." Grassstar frowned.

"How can I stop it?" Willowstem shook her head sadly.

"That you must figure out on your own as a test of leadership. I'm sorry, Grassstar you must deal with this on your own."

"Wait!" Grassstar called as Willowsteam padded away. He jolted awake, panting.

"Grassstar?" Heatherbreeze called softly. "Are you all right?" Grassstar shook his head.

_StarClan told me I have to deal with this on my own; it wouldn't be fair to burden Heatherbreeze with this._

"I'm fine." He lied.

**Woop, woop! I think the meaning was fairly obvious, but anyway review and vote on the poll on my page! ~Mossy**


	3. Introducing Plumkit and Tumblekit

"Tumblekit! Tumblekit!" The brown tom blearily opened his green eyes to see his sister, Plumkit nudging him awake. The soft gray she-kit's unusual blue eyes had a glint of anger in them. "I've been waiting for you to wake up; Dawncreek wouldn't let me wake you up."

"Where's mum now?" Tumblekit yawned, trying to wake up.

"Outside." Plumkit said. "I waited until she had to go to the dirtplace." She looked quite proud of herself. Tumblekit felt a flash of annoyance at his sister for waking him up and then acting like she was so clever. Tumblekit opened his mouth to give Plumkit a piece of his mind when their mother, Dawncreek, slipped into the nursery.

"Oh, good morning Tumblekit." Dawncreek said. "Why don't you take your sister to go get some fresh-kill?"

"Yes!" Plumkit answered for Tumblekit. "I'm hungry!" Without waiting for a response, the gray she-kit charged out of the nursery and through the clearing to the prey-hole. Dawncreek watched her daughter, a fond look in her yellow eyes. Tumblekit waited for his mother to say something else, but Dawncreek simply began to heap the old moss in the nursery together so she could change it.

Tumblekit let out a sigh. _Typical_. Ever since he had been born, Plumkit had been the well-liked one of the litter. She was lively, more outgoing and quite charismatic. Tumblekit _tried_ to be more popular like his sister, but there was no way he would ever be able to outshine Plumkit. The golden-striped tom ran after his littermate.

**Sorry it took so long. Be sure to review and vote for which story you like the best on the poll in my profile so I know which story to concentrate on the most. ~Mosspath**


	4. Bugging Morningtail

**Sorry _again_ for the long wait. I've got school and personal junk. Also, I found my old school notes for _Cherrybrook's Tale_ and found the family trees which is good since I kind of um...er...forgot most of the stuff in the story -cringes- anyway, here's a slightly longer chapter in place of cookies!**

"Get out of our territory, you foul beasts!" Plumkit called in an attempt to be majestic. She swiped at Sunnydapple's tail. The green-eyed she-cat winced.

"Careful, little one." Tumblekit watched idly as Sunnydapple twitched her fluffy tail. Plumkit blinked at Sunnydapple innocently.

"Sorry." She cooed. "It's just so boring being inside the camp all the time." The gray she-kit let her eyes wander suggestively to the camp entrance. Tumblekit snorted. _Nice try, Plumkit._ Tumblekit knew that no kits were allowed out of the camp. Sunnydapple gave Plumkit a gentle cuff over the ear. Bored with the fresh-kill heap, Plumkit had decided it would be fun to play with the elders, who were usually cooperative. Tumblekit suspected that he would be blamed as he was the older kit of the two.

"I'm sure you'll find something useful to do; you're very creative." Plumkit beamed. _As if she knows what that even means!_ Tumblekit thought indignantly, although he didn't know what 'creative' meant either. He would ask Dawncreek later or maybe Feathernose if their father came to visit.

"Sorry, no trout today." Morningtail, who had been searching the fresh-kill heap for Berrywillow's favorite fish, squeezed through the tangle of reeds into the elders' den. Berrywillow glanced up and then back down again.

Tumblekit remembered hearing his mother converse with Creekwish about Berrywillow. Apparently, the old she-cat's memory had gotten worse and worse after Mallowstar, her mate, had died. Now, Berrywillow sat huddled in the elders' den most of the day, mumbling to herself about dark omens. Whenever Tumblekit tried to find out more, Dawncreek would change the topic and lick him between his ears.

"Morningtail! Morningtail!" chirped Plumkit. "Have you seen our father?" Morningtail shook her head.

"Feathernose is probably out on patrol; he doesn't have time to visit you now that he's become Grassstar's closest advisor." Tumblekit pricked his ears; whenever he had the chance, Tumblekit seized the opportunity to gossip as he didn't get to hear much in the nursery.

"But isn't Lakeblaze the deputy?" Morningtail's blue eyes misted over.

"Yes," The black she-cat sighed. "but he's my littermate you know; Lakeblaze should be getting ready to retire and Grassstar must choose a new deputy; one is young but has much experience and wisdom."

"Do you think that _Feathernose_ will be the next deputy?" Plumkit squealed with excitement. Without waiting for an answer, she shrieked, "My father's going to be the deputy and then the leader!" Tumblekit flinched at his littermate's shrill assumptions and was partially glad when Morningtail cuffed the young she-kit over the ear.

"Hush!" She snapped. "You mustn't assume anything! Your father is a good warrior, but he can be hot-headed."

"Well, he _should _be the new deputy." Plumkit replied with a mutinous lash of her tail.

"And you _should_ learn some respect!" Morningtail hissed, cuffing Plumkit over her ears again. The gray she-kit gave Morningtail a furious look.

"Plumkit! Tumblekit!" Dawncreek called. "I said you could get some fresh-kill; not bother the elders!" Plumkit lashed her tail at Morningtail before bounding out of the tangle of reeds and across the clearing to the ginger-pelted queen.

"Sorry, mum." Plumkit cooed in her most innocent, kit-like mew. "The elders are just so smart about _everything_!" Dawncreek's yellow gaze softened and she gave her youngest kit an affectionate lick.

"I'm glad you like the elders so much, but it's best not to bug them too much."

"Yes, Dawncreek." Plumkit said happily as she scampered towards the fresh-kill pile. The soft gray she-cat sniffed the few pieces of fish on the heap before stepping backward. _So much for being so-o-o-o hungry!_ Tumblekit thought. _More like precious little Plumkit just needed an excuse to get out of the nursery!_

"Tumblekit..." The gold-striped tom had a feeling as to what his mother would say.

"Mom!" He groaned. "Why do I have to be responsible for everything Plumkit does? It's not _fair_!" Dawncreek sighed.

"You know that life isn't always fair, Tumblekit. I've told you about what being the oldest kit means; you have to look out for your sister even if she doesn't know any better." _That's what she _wants_ you to think! _Instead of voicing his thoughts, Tumblekit dipped his head.

"Yes, mom."

"Good, now I hope to actually see some improvement this time." Dawncreek's eyes glimmered with amusement as she trotted off to the nursery. Tumblekit's shoulders slumped as his mother left; it felt as if he had a lot of responsibility for a kit! _Managing Plumkit would be an impossible task for the whole Clan let alone for one of me!_ Watching Plumkit beg Darkblaze to spar with her, Tumblekit wasn't sure he would manage it.

**I don't know why, but I really love Darkblaze...I kind of wanted her to be the main character, but I thought a new, young guy might be nice and I strangely identify with Tumblekit a _lot_! Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review and/or check out my other stories! :D**


End file.
